PGN-010 Siegfried Gundam
* |developed from = *KWC-01 Rebellion Gundam *PGN-001 Gundam Perfect Exia|unit type = Customized Close-Quarters Combat Mobile Suit|operators = PGN|known pilots = *Kyouya Watanabe|armaments = *GN Sword *2x GN Beam Saber *4x GN Saber Bits|universe = Build Fighters|storyline = Build Fighters Burnout|system features = *Trans-Am}}The PGN-010 Siegfried Gundam '''is a gunpla built by the Japanese gunpla battle team PGN (Short for Perfect Gundam Nucleus), it appears in Gundam Build Fighters: Burnout Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the more famous gunplas in its era, the Siegfried Gundam is a close quarter combat mobile suit with limited ranged combat capabilities. PGN created the Siegfried as a successor to the PGN-001 Gundam Perfect Exia to create a suit that has a great offensive capability. Due to the lack of defenses, the Siegfried is commonly referred to as a "Glass Cannon". Being able to dish out a substantial amount of damage while having little ways of defending itself in terms of shields. The sword bits of the Siegfried are essentially remote control beam sabers, stored at the back skirt when not in use. The suit is famous for its aggressiveness and its excellent use of offensive weapons being used for its defense, making it a popular suit among gunpla battle fans. The suit is piloted by Kyouta Watanabe, a recent graduate from the Gunpla Academy and childhood friend of Meijin Kawaguchi VI. His fast reflexes earned him a spot in the PGN Roster for the upcoming Gunpla Battle World Championship. Armaments * '''GN Sword Like the one equipped on the Gundam Exia, the Siegfried's GN sword is a solid sword attached to a small forearm shield, the sword's sharpness is thanks to a GN particles coating the sword, making it the perfect weapon to slice and pierce. The sword can also be folded in as to be used as a rifle. The sword is also nicknamed "Balmung" by Kyoya in reference to Siegfried's mythical sword of the same name. * GN Beam Saber Mounted on the hips of the Siegfried, the GN Beam Sabers are hilts that are able to emit a beam blade used to cut through enemy suits, while powerful the beam sabers are usually reserve weapons in the case that the GN Sword breaks. * GN Saber Bit The GN Saber Bits are remote controlled Beam Sabers that is used for ranged combat. Essentially a GN Beam Saber equipped with thrusters with the 00 QANT's Sword Bits used for its hilt. The two sided blade makes it easy for the Siegfried's pilot to lock an enemy suit into place and destroying the suit by turning on its beam sabers. System Features * Trans-Am A system that increases the output of GN Particles from a GN Drive temporarily, the suit will turn red and leave afterimages as well as increase the suit's combat capabilities, making it far more agile and increasing its overall performance. Trivia * Siegfried is a legendary hero of Germanic mythology, who killed a dragon and was later murdered. Siegfried's story is first attested on a series of carvings, including runestones from Sweden and stone crosses from the British Isles, dating from the eleventh century. * Kyoya calls the GN Blade of the Siegfried "Balmung" in reference of Siegfired's mythical dragon slaying sword of the same name. Category:GBF: Burnout